The Game
by Ilvianna
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Juvia dan anggota guild mengerjai Gray? Dan Gray tidak menganggap hal itu serius? Lalu Juvia pergi... akankah ia kembali? /Bad summary


Ilvi : Kali ini Anna yang bikin fiction... pasti jadi tragedi...

Anna : Memang tragedi kok... ceritanya

Ilvi : Kan kasihan pemainnya...

Ilvianna : sudah - sudah tengkar aja... Kelamaan tau! Warning : Geje, Garing, Typo dan pasti masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya

Anna : don't like? kubunuh aja kamu!

Ilvi : Salah Anna! harusnya "don't like? don't read!"

Anna : Kan im-

Ilvianna : Sudah! kapan ceritanya mulai?

* * *

><p><strong>The Game of Revenge With End of Queen<strong>

_**Normal POV**_

_Pagi itu, kota Magnolia hujan lebat. Para penduduk kota lebih memilih tingal di dalam rumah, sekolah, serikat, dan tempat kering lainnya. Gadis berrambut blonde berlari dengan sepat ke suatu serikat tanpa memedulikan cuaca di sekitarnya. Ia memasuki serikat itu, Fairy Tail._

_"Huuh... hujannya lebat sekali..." kata gadis berrambut blonde itu, Lucy Heartfilia._

_"Jangan remehkan HUJAN **LOVE RIVAL!**" gadis berrambut biru, Juvia Lockser marah._

_"Sudah cukup!" bentak gadis berrambut scarlet, Erza Scarlet (emang siapa lagi yang warna rambut sama namanya yang sama?)_

_"Maaf... Erza..." Juvia dan Lucy meminta maaf._

_"Hei Luce, apa yang kau bawa itu?" kata seorang berrambut pink dengan juluk salamander, Natsu Dragneel._

_"Oh ini! Majalah game... mungkin kita bisa main game online di saat hujan seperti ini..." Jawab Lucy._

_"Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik..." komentar pria berrambut raven, Gray Fullbuster._

_"Gray - sama suka sama majalah?! takkan kubiarkan ini!" Juvia mulai jealous. Dan kata - kata Juvia barusan membuat semua orang mulai sweatdropped (termaksud author)_

_"Yah... kalian mungkin mau bermain? kalian berempat saja ya... aku ada janji bertemu seseorang satu jam lagi" kata Erza blushing, yah pikirkan sendiri ya siapa orangnya..._

_"Hmm... di sini ada siapa lagi?" tanya Lucy._

_"Ada Levy dan Gajeel di perpustakaan..." jawab Juvia._

_"Ayo kita ajak mereka..." ajak Gray_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy POV<strong>_

_"Gajeel - kun... tolong jangan berisik, ini ada majalah game badus banget! tolong diam biar aku bisa baca..."dari tadi Gajeel menemani aku di perpustakaan, tapi dia berisik, aku jadi ga konsen sama majalahnya._

_"Aku ga berisik aku cuma makan..." makan sih makan... tapi jangan lemari besi yang dimakan... itu kan barang guild...Tiba - tiba pintu terbuka... ada Lu - chan, Juvia, Natsu, dan Gray._

_"Hei Gajeel, Levy - chan... aku bawa majalah game nih... mau main game?" kata Lu - chan menunjukkan majalah yang dari tadi kubaca, sebenarnya sih hanya melihat, bukan membaca..._

_"Oh ayo!" kataku._

_"Sepertinya menarik, ayo!" jawab Gajeel - kun._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

_Mereka segera meminjam laptop guild dan mulai mencari salah satu game online yang ada di buku._

_"Bagaimana dengan game ini? kata Natsu menunjuk sebuah game bernama House of the Revenge Fire._

_"Ayo kita coba..." kata Levy lalu mulai mencari game online itu di Internet._

_"Hmm... kayaknya jangan game itu deh..."kata Juvia tiba - tiba._

_"Kenapa? takut?" ejek semua._

_"Iya, game itu punya 6 level, kita main berenam, dan..."_

_"Sudahlah, mana sosok pemberanimu Juvia? kau berani melawan rintangan dihadapanmu, tapi cuma gara - gara game kamu mau mundur?" tanya Gray._

_"Iya Juvi" kata Gajeel meyakinkan._

_"Kamu tidak pernah menyerah mencintai Gray kan? Masa gitu aja mau mundur? Ahh..." tambah Natsu yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Gray._

_"Eh... Ba..Baiklah..."jawab Juvia._

_"Baiklah kita mulai, disini kita harus mencari kunci rumah" kata Lucy._

_"Brankas di atas pohon" jawab Juvia tiba - tiba._

_"Eh... biklah kita ke atas pohon..." jawab Natsu yang mengoprasikan laptop._

_"Eh... code?" Levy terkejut saat harus memasukkan kode untuk membuka brankas._

_"Di buku halaman 666" kata Juvia lagi. Semua langsung melihat ke arah Juvia, namun Juvia tak menghiraukannya._

_"Ehm... di rak itu bukunya banyak.."kata Levy._

_"Ya kita cari satu - satu..."jawab Lucy._

_"Cari buku yang ada bekas terbakar" jawab Juvia lagi._

_"Maksudmu buku ini?" kata Natsu mengrahkan cursor ke arah buku berjudul Story of the Revenge That Never End._

_"Ayo buka halaman 666" kata Gajeel dan Gray bersemangat._

_"Hmm... 320241" kata Lucy membaca angka yang dilingkari secara berurutan. Mereka segera memasukkan code berankas tersebut, mengambil kunci, lalu membuka pintu rumah._

_"Baiklah kita mulai Level 1, Ruang tamu!" kata Levy bersemangat._

_"Duh cari apaan sih?" semua clue di game itu menggunakan tulisan alfabet yunani tapi ada kamus di bagian menu, jadi kita harus menghafal atau mondar - mandir game ke menu terus._

_"Hhh... cuma cari boneka, cincin, pita, cat dan diary" kata Juvia membuat mereka kaget._

_"Juvia... kamu tau itu dari mana?" tanya Gajeel._

_"Aku sudah main berulang - ulang kali... jadi aku hafal cara membacanya.." jawab Juvia santai, atau bisa dibilang tegang (Juvia kalo tegang gak mikirin Gray mikir yang lain)_

_"Okay... kita ga kaget..."jawab semuanya_

_**Setelah 15 menit mereka bermain, akhirnya...**_

_"duh... ga ketemu!" kata Natsu kesal._

_"Juvia..." kata Gray._

_"Maaf aku sibuk baca artikel di majalah ini, nanti saja..." jawab Juvia acuh(karena tegang)_

_**Setelah 30 menit bermain, akhirnya mereka...**_

_**tidak selesai level 1**_

_"Duh... Juvia... kamu aja yang gantiin aku biar ga bosen, biasanya bakal seru tapi 30 menit main level 1 aja ga selesai" keluh Natsu._

_"Iya... jadi ngantuk Gajeel aja tidur" kata Levy._

_"Iya - iya, bangunin Gajeel ya..." Juvia pun mulai memainkan game, dan Gajeel mengigau._

_"Gajeel - kun! Bangun!" kata Levy._

_"Uh... udah selesai gamenya?" tanya Gajeel._

_"Level 1 aja belum selesai..." kata semuanya._

_"AAAPPPAAA?!" Gajeel kaget._

_"Hei bantuin nyari dong!" kata Juvia kesal._

_"Ih... hantunya muncul..." kata Gray merinding._

_"Kyaa~" teriak semua karena kaget melihat hantu bergelantungan di lampu gantung._

_"Ah~ tinggal kunci! di kamar mandi!" Juvia segera mengarahkan cursor ke pintu kamar mandi._

_"Kyaa~"_

_"Hantunya tenggelam di bath tub dengan darah yang merendamnya... aku takutt" Lucy shock._

_"Tenang Luce..."Natsu mencoba menenagkan Lucy. Juvia mengarahkan cursor ke arah hantu dan click hingga hantunya keluar baht tub. Ada kunci di dalam Bath tub, mereka melanjutkan ke level 2._

_"Hei... jadi dilanjutkan atau berhenti?" tanya Juvia yang melihat Lucy menangis ketakutan._

_"Hn... aku sih mau..." kata Levy._

_"Oke gini aja..." kata Juvia lalu mengarahkan cursor dan menyeret mayat itu lalu mendudukkannya di kursi dan di bawah kursi muncul kunci perak dan surat kecil._

_"Selamat datang di babak bonus... pergilah ke loteng dan lakukan quest disana agar mendapatkan kunci level 6" kata Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray membaca surat bersamaan._

_"Ya udah, ga pa-pa lanjutin, kan dari awal kita mau nyelesaiin..." kata Lucy menepis air matanya._

_"Okay kita mulai ya..." Juvia mencari tangga dan perdi ke loteng._

_"Itu pintunya!" seru Gray yang menunjuk ke arah salah satu pintu yang bertuliskan 'attic'. Juvia lalu clik pintu yang dimaksud Gray. Dan pintu pun terbuka._

_"**APA APAN INI?!" **Natsu dan Gajeel kaget melihat isi loteng. Ternyata loteng itu berisi... **RATUSAN PETI MATI!****  
><strong>_

_"Kyaa~"_

_"Disini kita harus menyelesaikan gambar puzzle di meja itu, bagian puzzlenya ada di antara semua peti itu..." terang Juvia._

_"Hnn... maksudnya kita harus membuka peti itu satu - satu?" tanya Gray._

_"Iya... tapi ada mayat di beberapa peti mati, tolong gantikan aku di babak bonus ini, aku tidak pernah menyelesaikan level 6, jadi aku mau menyusun strategi" kata Juvia lalu digantikan oleh Gajeel._

_"Jadi peti yang mana?"_

_"Yang ini, yang itu juga, Kyaa~ mayatnya kok serem banget!" kata Levy._

_"Mayat kalo ga serem bukan mayat..." kata Lucy, yang lain sweatdropped_

_"Tinggal satu bagian!" kata Gajeel bangga._

_"Cek di lemari" kata Juvia, dan Gajeel pun menemukan potongan terakhir puzzle itu._

_"Juvi, puzzlenya diapain?" tanya Gajeel._

_"Dimeja ada lampu, nyalain lampunya terus susun puzzlenya, nanti lacinya kebuka ada kunci level 6" jawab Juvia masih membaca journal miliknya, mungkin journal game?_

_"Ada passwordnya! sial!" kata Natsu mulai emosi._

_"Apa cluenya?" tanya Juvia._

_"Tak bisa dibaca!" kata semua serempak._

_"Apa?! Oh... aku kira itu cluenya..." Juvia segera berjalan mendekati laptop dan melihat layarnya._

_"Jadi apa cluenya?" Levy sudah tidak sabar ingin mengasah otaknya._

_"Hmm... Ayam dan Telur? duluan mana?" clue apa ini?! (dalam hati Juvia)_

_"Telur!" kata Levy, yang membuat semua bingung "Ayam kan tau telurnya, tapi telur ga tau mana induknya" jelas Levy, semuanya langsung ber-oh ria. Gajeel segera memasukkan jawaban dan laci pun terbuka._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juvia POV<br>**_

_"Kita lanjutkan! Level 6, Kamar END! ambil kuncinya!" semakin cepat game ini selesai, semakinj cep-_

_"Bagaimana cara ngambilnya?! ga bisa dipencet!" Hah? apa kata Gajeel - kun?!_

_"Eh? 'CONGRATULATION'?" Lucy membaca kata itu, aku segera melihat ke layar laptop ada tulisan 'CONGRATULATION' disana. Aku tambah bingung..._

_**"INI WAKTUNYA BALAS DENDAM! HA... HAHAHAHAHAHA... KALIAN HARUS MELANJUTKAN SISA GAME YANG KALIAN MAINKAN DI TEMPAT ASLI GAME ITU! ATAU... KALIAN HARUS MATI! HA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... FAREWELL!" **kata - kata itu keluar dari dalam laptop._

_Angin semakin kencang, langit menjadi lebih gelap, petir menyambar dimana - mana, air hujan berubah menjadi es batu... bukan, ini badai salju! Ah! tiba - tiba menjadi cerah... bukan, panas terik di gurun, Aghh... cuacanya trus berganti - ganti kapan ini akan berhenti?!_

_"EHm... kita matikan gamenya ya... selesai sampai disini saja" kata Gray - sama bersiap - siap mematikan laptop._

_"Tapi kita kan harus melanjutkan game itu!" kata Levy setengah berteriak, aku tau dia shock, sama saya juga!_

_Tiba - tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan melihatkan loteng dalam game itu. Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.._

_"Juvia!" aku tak menghiraukan ucapan teman - teman dan akhirnya mereka menyusulku._

_aku mengambil kunci dalam laci yang terbuka itu, lalu segera mencari lemari dan membukanya, aku menarik kancing di ujung lemari dan bagian belakang lemari terbuka dan aku memasukinya, teman - teman mengikutiku, aku ga tau kenapa, tapi tanganku bergerak sendiri, aku rarus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, atau satu - persatu dari kita akan menghilang._

_"Juvia! Juvia! sadar! ada apa?" kata Gray menyadarkanku._

_"Apa?!" kataku setengah berteriak, air mataku mulai menetes, aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku karena shok dengan kata - kataku sendiri, ya... aku membentak Gray - sama._

_"Juvia! ada apa membentak - bentak?! pernahkah kau memikirkan siapa yang berdiri di hadapanmu?" kata Gray - sama juga... setengah berteriak_

_" Maaf..." aku mulai menangis, tanpa sadar teman - teman menghilang satu - persatu, Gajeel... Love Rival... Natsu... Levy... hingga kini tinggal aku dan Gray - sama, berdua, tapi sendiri - sendiri berpikiran dalam sunyi... Aku berlari menyelesaikan semua quest di level 6 dan pada saat terakhir aku harus mencari minyak dan korek api untuk membakar rumah ini._

_"Gray - sama tolong bantu aku cari miyak dan kork api untuk membakar rumah ini dan game akan selesai," kataku sedikit khawatir Gray - sama akan membantu, dan benar aku masih diacuhkannya..._

_**" HA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... INI WAKTUNYA BALAS DENDAM!" **kakiku ga bisa digerakin_

_" Wendy?! Charla!? dan Happy?! ada apa ini? lepaskan aku! Gray - sama tasukete!"_

_**"Kamu kira dia akan membantumu? dia ga peduli sama kamu! dan takkan pernah peduli! coba ingat apa yang kau dengar..."** apa yang kudengar?_

_*flashback*_

_Natsu : Yo! stripper!_

_Gray : kamu cari masalah flame brain?!_

_Natsu : aku ga cari masalah kok! aku mau cari jawaban!_

_Gray : Emang kamu mau ngisi TTS?_

_Natsu : ya! nilai tripper 90! yang benar adalah TTSFT!_

_Gray : apaan tuh TTSFT?_

_Natsu : Teka Teki Silang Fairy Tail! Erza yang suruh aku ngisi atau aku dibunuh..._

_Gray : yaudah kamu mau nanya apa?_

_Natsu : jawabannya kurang satu, pertanyaannya 'gimana perasaan Gray ke Juvia?' apa jawabannya Gray?_

_Gray : PENGUNTIT!_

_Juvia : *JLEB *Hujan_

_Gray : hah... memang waktunya cuaca extreme ya... tadi panas sekarang hujan... aku benci hujan!_

_*flashback end*_

_"Kau... benar... " aku melihat kearah Gray - sama, aku masih mengingat kejadian itu..._

_**"Kau siap?" **_

_"YA!"_

_..._

**Gray POV**

"JUVIA!" cu... cuma mimpi, ha.. hah... hahh...

Ada apa ini? satu guild diam! bodohnya aku! berteriak, sekarang semua melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang... ya... gitu...

"Dia sudah pergi Gray, tadi Juvia ingin pamit tapi ... pesawatnya ga bisa nunggu..." kata Erza.

"Pesawat apa maksudmu?!" aku harus bertemu sekarang! secepatnya!

"Yah... Ehn... dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Mirajane.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Juvia pergi ke... tempat dimana seharusnya dia tinggal, tap-"

"Aku mau ke bandara! aku harus menjemputnya thanks informasinya Mira!"

**Normal POV**

**Kini Gray segera menysul Juvia ke bandara menggunakan motor yzr m1 miliknya, dilain tempat (guild Fairy Tail)...**

"Yaara - yaara... Gray tertipu!" Mira

"Acting yang bagus Mira!" kata Erza puas.

"Dasar stripper! akhirnya kau sadar ya..." kata Natsu setengah mengejek.

"Erza - san, apa tak apa kitam mengerjainya?" kata Wendy agak khawatir.

"Haha... aku hanya ingin Gray sadar itu saja, tapi rencana Lucy dan Levy bagus!" Kata Erza lagi.

"Ahahaha... ide itu... tapi semuanya tau kan... kecuali Gray..." jawab Lucy.

"Ya... rencana itu ga bisa berjalan kalo ga ada game itu... semua ini karena semuanya mau membantu menggunakan sihirnya..." tambah Levy.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Charla.

"Makan ikan! kau mau ikan?" saran Happy sekaligus bertanya.

"Bukan saatnya Happy! ayo kita menguntit Gray apa yang akan dilakukannya..." Jawab Erza.

"Ikuso Happy!" kata Natsu bersemangat.

"Aye Sir!" jawab Happpy menyusul Natsu, lalu diikuti oleh Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, dan... itu saja.

**Dilain tempat Juvia sudah menunggu di waiting room bersama Gajeel dan Lily.**

"Hei Juv... kalo stripper ga jujur sama perasaannya sendiri apa kita bakalan beneran pergi?" tanya Gajeel.

"Hai... lagipula buat cadangan Juvia mengambil quest, memang jauh... tapi bayarannya 10000000000 J..." jawab Juvia.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya mendapatkan quest itu?" tanya Lily.

"Quest ini khusus untukku, karena keluargaku yang mengirimnya..." Jawab Juvia.

"Kenapa? selama ini mereka menelantarkanmu dan akhirnya kamu masuk Phantom Lord, kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Gajeel setengah marah.

"Karena sekarang sudah saatnya aku mengambil tanggung jawab..." kata Juvia.

"Ha? apa maksudmu? tapi kenapa bayarannya besar?" tanya Gajeel.

"Itu karena..."

**Dijalan...**

"Aghh... kenapa harus macet sih?! kalo aku lari, bagaimana dengan motorku?!" kata Gray dengan kesal.

"Gray!" kata Erza yang membuat Gray melihat kebelakang, yang benar saja dibelakangnya ada Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Levy dan Mirajene.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray lalu mematikan mesin motornya.

"Kita sudah pesan tiket untuk naik pesawat ke tempatnya Juvia, masalahnya kita tidak tau dimana tempatnya..." terang Mirajane.

"Lebih baik kita susul dia kesana!" tambah Erza.

"Ga usah khawatir tiketnya murah kok!" tambah Lucy.

"Kau selalu memikirkan harganya Lucy..." kata Happy.

"Baiklah..." kata Gray.

"Sekarang kita harus siap - siaplalu istirahat kita kesana nanti malam..." kata Erza.

"Okay aku pulang duluan ya... maaf nanti malam aku ga bisa ikut..." Kata Mirajane meninggalkan semuanya.

"Oi, Stripper, apa perasaanmu ke Juvia berubah?" kata Natsu dengan wajah ya... gitu...

"Enggak kok!" kata Gray dengan wajah biasa seperempat kaget.

"Terus buat apa kamu mengejarnya Gray?" tanya Lucy.

"Aghh... lebih baik kita langsung menyusulnya saja!" kata Gray.

*SKIP TIME

**Dipesawat**

"Juvi.. apa kita masih jauh?" tanya Gajeel yang sudah tak tahan dengan motion sickness atau bisa dibilang mabuk kendaraan

"Sabar Gajeel - kun, 5 menit lagi pesawatnya mendarat kok..." jawab Juvia.

"Hei Juvia, apa yang tadi kamu katakan saat di waiting room benar?" tanya Lily tak percaya.

"Sejujurnya iya... setelah kalian menerima rewardnya kalian kembali saja ke guild..." Jawab Juvia.

"Lalu kamu tidak kembali?" tanya Gajeel

"Kurasa tidak..." jawab Juvia setengah sedih.

**Setelah Juvia, Gajeel, dan Lily keluar dari pesawat...**

"Okay... Gajeel, Lily, tolong bawa aku ke tempat itu, serahkan aku, dan kalian akan mendapatkan rewardnya..." Jelas Juvia ketika sedang beristirahat di taman.

"Tapi kan Rewardnya harus dibagi..." kata Lily.

"Kalian menginap saja di sini, aku yang bayar... nanti malam kutemui kalian di hotel, dan aku akan mengambil rewardnya..." tambah Juvia.

"Sekarang kita kesana... bersiaplah!" kata Gajeel.

...

* * *

><p>Ilvi : Ehn... kurasa ceritanya bakal jadi happy end deh! kalo gini...<p>

Anna : Nah? Lho?! kok ceritanya jadi berubah?

Ilvianna : Hehe... ku yang ngerubah... kan dari awal kita sepakati cerita kali ini kamu yang buat tapi bukan rate M, jadi kuganti beberapa...

Anna : Vianna jahat! *kabur

Ilvi : Anna jahat! *copycait

Ilvianna : Ahahaha...

Ilvi : kalau gitu Vian... minggu depan kalo sudah diedit cepetan dipost ya!

Ilvianna : Ok!

Aanna : Review please? *hiks


End file.
